


A New Experience

by ProfessorFlowers



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Muteness, Role Reversal, Weird Biology, ineffable lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlowers/pseuds/ProfessorFlowers
Summary: A short concept drabble of my Reversed Omens Ineffable Husbands trying some nice sexy fun times~ My version of the AU can be found on Tumblr under the tag Ineffable Lovebirds!





	A New Experience

The body below him whimpered, a strained breath forcing itself from their chest. They’d been together so long it seemed only natural they’d do this eventually. In the past they’d experimented, but never the full ordeal.

“!!!”

A desperate pair of hands dug into Crowley’s back, pulling him close as small soft wings cradled his head affectionately.

“Lovebird, you’ll need to... mn... relax a bit. Or I won’t be able to move..!” He punctuated this with a strong thrust, burying himself to the hilt and earning a high pitched squeak of approval. Tears had long started forming in Zira’s eyes from the pleasure as he frantically pushed back against him and they finally spilled over.

Crowley peppered kisses over his eyes and face, like he had when they first met. Without thinking he navigated to his lips and started to gently peck and soothe him there. When he pushed his tongue in Zira froze and then shuddered, his grip becoming vice-like against Crowley’s shoulder blades.

“Are you ok?” He pulled back, concerned. Zira had... a difficult expression, clearly unsure what to think. His wings shivered with a strange anticipation and carefully guarded his lips. After some time to think they retreated and he gently nodded before signing that he was nervous but curious.

Then Crowley got it. No tongue meant Zira’s mouth was rarely touched, usually you had constant contact against your checks, gums, everything, but not his swan. He mulled it over, maybe he could make it feel good...

“?” Zira tilted his head.

“Sorry, lost in thought.” With that, he pushed his hips forwards again and the demon gasped, returning his hands to their hold on the angel’s back. This time he didn’t go easy when he kissed him, quickly snaking his tongue past his lips to run rampant over the inside.

“!!!” The wings circling his head flapped and spasmed erratically, overwhelmed with sensation. At first he didn’t seem to know what to do, before he started to relax and pulled Crowley closer, little chirps of satisfaction tickling his ears.

It didn’t take long after that, a few more shoves back and forth and all six of the limbs wrapping around Crowley squeezed as tight as they could as he shook and whined, a series of squeaks the only sound he could make. He joined him seconds later, collapsing on top of his lover.

“Hah... That was something else... “ He could feel Zira nuzzling into his hair and then around his face, expressing his happiness in all the little ways he had available to him. Tiny kisses to the lids of Crowley’s eyes, wiggling his body closer to try and fit against him even better, he even refused to let him pull out at first, stubbornly stopping him removing the join between them.

Eventually they settled into a comfortable position, small hands running all over Crowley’s back in an affectionate manner. “We’ll have to try the mouth thing again next time too.” The hands stalled.

He chuckled when his companions plumage rose to cover his face shyly, but the subtle rise in pressure in the grip on his back told him all he needed to know.


End file.
